So Long, Apathy
by Jirouto
Summary: There wasn't anything great about him. He was just another guy, just another person in the village. He obviously wasn't anything to be excited over. So why can't she get his face out of her head?
1. Prologue

**Jirouto: Hey guys! Jirouto here with a Naruto story... wow lol. I have been having some ideas lately that I just needed to let out somehow. Reading various Naruto fanfics didn't help much either. So, here you go. This is indeed a story with my very own OC! Just to let you know, I'm not much of a writer so I'll do the best I can. Anyway, let's move on with the story! Sasuke, would you give the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: ….**

**Jirouto: Duck-Butt, do you want me to get Sakura?!**

**Sasuke: *groans* Jirouto does not own Naruto. Otherwise Sakura wouldn't be so useless...**

* * *

**So Long, Apathy**

Prologue: Enter, Sari Koizumi!

_Sora Koizumi paced around the room, a worried expression planted on his face. His wife, Hikari Koizumi, was located in another room. She was currently giving birth to their son.. or daughter, he didn't quite remember the gender the doctors told them. That was if they even told the duo _at all._ The leaf jounin winced every time he heard his wife's screams of pain. They wouldn't let him inside due to how anxious he was acting. Well, who wouldn't be? He was about to be a father for crying out loud! Sora stopped walking around aimlessly and took a deep breath. _'Everything is going to be alright. She's in good hands.. and soon enough... we'll be parents!' _He thought. Suddenly, the screaming came to a stop. The door beside him had opened with a "click", making the man turn in it's direction._

"_Sora-sama, you may come in now," the nurse said quietly. Sora curtly nodded and walked into the room, the nurse already moving out of his way. He could practically hear his own heartbeat with every step. Sweat was running down his forehead, trickling down to his chin. The raven haired shinobi looked over to the bed his wife was laying on, his eyes widening in shock. Hikari was pale, deathly pale, and her normally bright green eyes were somewhat dull. However, there was a small bundle of cloth in her arms with a small amount of raven hair showing. Sora rushed to get beside the bed, still looking shaken up. Once he was next to her, the man peeked at the small body in her hands._

"_You know," Hikari whispered, "She has your eyes."_

_He nodded dumbly, "I-I... I suppose __**she**__ does," he replied. The fact the baby was a girl mildly surprised him. Sora felt a bit guilty, but he was silently hoping for a boy. "What should we name her?"_

_His wife looked forward, obviously in deep thought. A few seconds passed before she peered back up at him, her signature smile in place._

"_How about.. Sari," she suggested. _'Sari Koizumi... it has a nice ring to it.' _Sora thought. He smiled back at her and gave another small nod. He slightly jumped once Hikari begun coughing, hacking to be more precise. The jounin was sent into a small state of shock after seeing exactly what she was coughing up._

"_Quick! Someone get me more nurses!" the doctor called out. The others immediately followed his orders and began to get nurses, while two of them went to Sora and Sari._

"_**Hikari!**__" Sora exclaimed, one of the doctors was trying to pull him out of the room. The other was already taking Sari from her mother's hands. He stared in horror as the head doctor began to work on his wife, trying to prevent anymore blood loss. As both him and his child were escorted out of the room, he spotted the last words his wife had mouthed to him._

"_Take care of Sari... I love you both."_

* * *

"Tou-san!" a little girl, around the age of 4, exclaimed. She was jumping on top of a larger body that was sprawled out onto a couch. The figure groaned, obviously still exhausted from an earlier mission.

".. What is it Sari?" Sora questioned.

The girl, supposedly named Sari, sent a cheesy grin at him. "Today's the day you promised to train me! Remember? You said you would show me some Raishon jutsu!" Her father chuckled at how she mispronounced the word.

"It's **Raiton** not 'Raishon', silly," he began while lifting her off of him, "And what happened to those taijutsu exercises I gave you a few days ago?" Sari pouted at him as she was placed onto the carpet in their house. She crossed her arms and sent him one of her annoyed looks.

"I finished them already! I told you that yesterday.. Tou-san you aren't getting old are you?" she asked innocently, her head slightly tilted. Sora's eyebrow had twitched at the comment, but he released a deep sigh. It would be best not to let out any anger onto his daughter, especially when she's so excited. He put a hand onto her hair which was put into a messy ponytail.

"Alright. How about you go on ahead in the back while I get ready?" he suggested. His daughter's cerulean eyes, similar to his own, began to sparkle with joy. She took his hand off her head before giving a tiny salute and trotting off to the backyard. Sora released yet another sigh as he felt a silly smile coming on.

"Hikari.. why did you leave me with a mini you?" he asked out loud. The man slowly got onto his feet and followed the path his daughter had taken...

* * *

**Jirouto: Done! Don't worry guys, this only the start. Heck, it's not even chapter one yet! I'm going to start from the very beginning to where Sari didn't enter the Academy.. and then slowly get up from there. Did you guys like it so far? Any suggestions? No? Kay. I'll see you people later then. Sasuke! Say bye!**

**Sasuke: ….**

**Jirouto: *grabs one of his bangs* Say. Bye.**

**Sasuke: .. Hn... Bye.**

**Jirouto: Good boy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Your Name is Weasel?

**Jirouto: Hey guys! I'm baaack! Here's the next chapter for "So Long, Apathy"! This one has a bit more than the last chapter... ya know since that was the prologue and all. I'm really trying to focus on the character development instead of the OC itself. After all, having a Mary Sue is no fun! **

**A heads up on my Updating: I have many.. many.. MANY things to do in my life. Of course I will be late from time to time. My updates will take as long from only two or three per month (Do not fret, it depends on how fast I can type)! And with Writer's Block it just makes everything worse.. so we got that out of the way.**

**Anywho, today were have Naruto to join us in the ANs!**

**Naruto: Yatta! I bet Sasuke's going to be so jealous when he sees me here before him, dattebayo!**

**Jirouto: Yeah.. heh, about that. I actually li-**

**Naruto: Let's get onto the Disclaimer! Jiro doesn't own anything in Naruto! Only those .. uh.. OC people.. right? Yea, that's it!**

**Jirouto: *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Your Name is Weasel?**

Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she continued to concentrate. There was a small green leaf on her forehead, the blue glow coming from underneath was the only thing keeping it from falling it off. Her father was seated in front of her, lazily swatting away a fly that dared to bother him. They had been in this position for the past 30 minutes, practicing with her chakra control. It was a simple leaf exercise that those in the academy did. The exercise was a simple one, but efficient. Sari shifted uncomfortably in her current position. Her body felt stiff already and she disliked the feeling greatly.

She sighed and stopped sending chakra to her forehead. Once she did, the leaf finally landed onto her lap. It didn't take long before the wind blew and managed to steal the it away from her. Her father stopped trying to swat the fly that was bugging him[1] and stared at her, an eyebrow risen.

"Sari? Why did you stop?" he questioned. She got up from her spot on the soft ground and frowned at her Dad.

"I'm bored.. and tired... and kinda stiff.. but mostly bored!" she whined with a pout, "Besides we've already done this before.." Sora sighed at her response and negatively shook his head.

"You're too impatient. If you ever want to get better at ninjutsu you have to perfect your chakra control!" he scolded. He sighed again once she made a face at him.

"But Dad, I already held the leaf for half an hour. I bet most kids my age can't even do 15 minutes, let alone 30!" she retorted. Sari saw her father frown in response. He knew that she was right and hated the fact. '_I suppose I can give her a small break..._' he thought with a 'hm'. He could see his daughter staring at him expectantly, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"Gah, you win. I'll allow you to have a break, but only this once! And you need to come back before din-" He was cut off once he saw where Sari was standing... Well... where she _used_ to be standing.

"That girl will be the death of me," he mumbled while standing up from the grass.

* * *

As her father was doing his own thing, Sari was already out in the village. It was more windy than usual, but she didn't mind. In fact she loved the feeling of the wind rushing past her face. The invisible force made her clothes sway as well, a pair of green shorts with a white T-Shirt that was obviously a size too big. The four year old rested her hands behind her head and began to slowly pace through the streets.

She didn't really get much chances to explore, always being cooped up in her house training for the academy. That's why she didn't get to notice just how much people were living in Konoha. In almost every corner Sari looked there was someone doing _something_. Not only that, but the diversity in hair color was an unusual sight as well. She continued to pass by all the villagers, unconsciously whistling a tune from her head. '_Now that I have a break, what should I do?_' she thought. Yea, walking around the place might have been cool, but it could get boring fast.

Sari stopped her little tune once she began observing the area. Birds were chirping while the wind continued to lightly pass by. The air smelled fresh and there was still the loud noise of conversations from the crowd she went away from. Though, what really caught her attention was a small stand with the words "Ichiraku Ramen". She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered if it would be best to take a stop here. She didn't have any money on her.. so that was already a problem.

"I could just come back 'ere with Tou-san another time," she said out loud. Sari walked passed the stand without another glance and began her short "journey" once more. Now audience, let me tell you something that she expected the least to happen. The young girl was continuing her small walk until something, _someone_, had leaped down from a rooftop and landed in her path.

The little surprised forced Sari to jump in shock, making her land on her butt. After all, it wasn't everyday that something like that happened! Well.. maybe for some people. The person in front of her was obviously older, but too young to be an adult. He had onyx eyes along with jet-black hair put into a low ponytail, which reached past his shoulder blades. There were bangs that framed the side of face, extending to his chin. What Sari noticed the most was the tear-troughs under his eyes, it made him seem older than he was.

He didn't seem the be dressed like a shinobi, but she could tell he was one by his little "stunt". The stranger apparently noticed her on the ground, since he turned to face her. The young girl squinted her eyes in reply.

She pointed a finger right at him. "Are you ninja?" she asked. Even though he wasn't showing it, if one looked close enough the boy was actually amused.

"It would be better to ask who I am before such a question," he replied, "And on that matter, just who are you?"

Sari grinned and jabbed a finger at herself, "My name is Koizumi Sari! The best future kunoichi you're ever going to see!" She practically jumped to her feet and brushed off her pants.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, pleasure to meet you," he replied almost monotonously. The young Koizumi stopped cleaning her pants and begun tapping her chin, seemingly trying to remember something.

"Hey.. I feel like I heard that name before.." she mumbled. Her face lit up almost as if something had clicked in her brain. "Yea! You're that prodigee kid my Tou-san told me about!"And yet another amused glint appeared in Itachi's eyes.

"It's pronounced _prodigy_," he corrected. She simply shrugged it off and rested her hands behind her head once more. She was already used to such treatment on pronunciation from her father. You couldn't really blame her though, she was only four.

"Oi, I have another question for you," she said "Why did your parents name you weasel?" Sari swore, if they were in an anime show the sweat dropped could be apparent on his head. "Does it have some sorta meaning.. do they not like you? … What?"

Itachi sighed at her curiosity and shook his head. He honestly didn't quite know himself. ".. I'm unsure."

"... Uh-huh..." And now the sweat drop could be seen on hers.

"Excuse me, but I have to take my leave right about now. I've spent too much time.. It was nice chatting with you," Itachi said as he prepared to leap across the rooftops once more.

"Wait wait!" Sari stopped him. She straightened her back made a serious expression on her face and pointed directly at him. "I wanna fight next time I see you!"

Her words had slightly caught Itachi off guard. Of course, since her father talked about him so much she might want to see just how powerful he really was. If he didn't have to catch up to his Otouto in a few minutes, he would have amused her right then. The Uchiha nodded his head at the girl and flashed her a small smile.

"Sure," he replied quietly. One could obviously see the happiness show on Sari's face at his response. She grinned at him and placed her hands at her sides.

"Awesome! I'm gonna warn you now though, I won't be holdin' back!" she claimed enthusiastically. Itachi gave a curt nod and a wave before he was off on his way. The girl watched with wide eyes as he leaped off the rooftops like nothing and at a speed so fast she could barely follow!

The grin on her face had grew larger once he was out of her sight. Man, he was really quick! Imagine if he would be using speed like that in their spar! The simple idea sent a gigantic wave of excitement running through Sari's body. '_Now I just have to practice my moves and beat him!_' she thought. Due to her being too caught up in the prospect fighting, she didn't notice the ominous aura coming towards her from behind.

"I'll have to ask Tou-san to train me more though. If I'm going to match someone like that, I need to be rea-" she was cut off at the feeling of a large hand being placed on her shoulder. The atmosphere grew eerie as Sari felt the hand tremble (It was almost like the person/thing was angry!). Shaking fearfully, she slowly turned her neck, the sound almost like that of a creaky machine.

With her head now fully turned she got a good view of just who was behind her. The figure was many feet taller than her, their eyes almost glowing red.

"Why hello there, Sa-chan~" the figure spoke, dangerously calm, "You do know you're five minutes late for dinner, right?"

"H-h-hey tou-san!" she gulped.

* * *

**Jirouto: Done! I feel like I kinda went downhill somewhere in the middle, but I my inspiration was sorta fizzling out. By the way, sorry if I didn't do Itachi well. I still need to re-watch to episodes to get everyone ri-**

**Naruto: Hey, I like your character! She reminds me of.. me!**

**Jirouto: I might have based her personality off of you and a few othe-**

**Naruto: Hahaha! I'm so awesome that someone based a person off me! Yet another thing to rub in teme's face! I bet Sakura will think it's cool too, 'ttebayo~**

**Jirouto: Uuum.. yeah.. back on topic. You guys are really amazing, I already have 2 follows and a favorite! Thanks for much for that :D I didn't know people out there actually liked my horrible writing :'D. Don't forget to comment and subscri- Ah, I mean... Don't forget the RFF! Review, favorite, and follow!**

**([1]:_ See what I did there? "Fly"? "Bugging him"? HAHA! Aren't I a genius? :3_)**


End file.
